una noche de Valentín
by okashira janet
Summary: Es día de los enamorados pero pensando que los chicos no las tomaran en cuenta Misao, Kaoru y Megumi deciden pasar una movida noche en un bar ¿Podrán los chicos detener lo que se avecina? ONESHOT Humor


**Una noche de Valentín**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece al joven japonés Nobuhiro Watsuki, maestro de maestros y joven que se auto dibuja con un pañuelo en la cabeza y lentes.

Sin mas que agregar más que ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Empezamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No me parece buena idea-

-¡Deja de ser tan aburrida!-

-Es que a mi tampoco me parece muy correcto…-

-¡Por dios!- Megumi se echó el cabello de manera violenta sobre un hombro y soltó un bufido -¿Es que acaso ustedes son un par de nenas?-

-Bueno…- Misao sonrió nerviosamente –Creo que chica si soy y…-

-¡Ya!- la joven doctora se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja -¿Tienen una mejor idea acaso?-

-Megumi entiende- Kaoru soltó una exhalación cansada –No es que no queramos es que…-

-¡Entonces aceptan que si quieren hacerlo!- la joven doctora sonrió –En ese caso olviden lo demás y hagámoslo-

-Bueno, es que yo…- Misao entrelazó nerviosamente sus dedos.

-¡Ya dejen de ponerme excusas!- la joven de ojos negros alzó la cabeza altivamente, estaba hasta las narices de los pretextos de sus amigas, llevarían a cabo su plan aunque no quisieran.

-Pero Megumi, pasar el día de San Valentín metidas en una cantina, emborrachándonos y haciendo tonterías no me parece…- Kaoru bajó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Entonces es mejor quedarte aquí viendo como Kenshin pasa el día como cualquier otro día?-

-¡No, eso nunca!- la joven kendoka levantó sus ojos azules en seguida con cierto aire de desesperación, la verdad sentía que Kenshin y ella estaban alejándose cada vez más y más en lugar de acercarse, era como si él hubiera puesto una barrera que no se permitía pasar.

-¿Ves?- la doctora ahora atacó a la más joven –Y tú Misao, refréscame la memoria ¿Qué dijo Aoshi cuando le preguntamos que pensaba hacer ese día?-

-Dijo que ya tenía planes…- la más joven bajó la cabeza con cierto dolor, bueno, su tutor era muy guapo de seguro que había muchas mujeres tras de él, era completamente comprensible que tuviera sus citas ¡Pero como dolía!

-¿Y quieres estar presente cuando la fulana esa llegue o él salga muy guapo a ir a recogerla?-

-¡No!- la joven ninja saltó con horror, si eso pasaba se le quebraría el corazón de seguro.

-¿Entonces?- la mayor puso ambas manos sobre su cadera y las otras dos tuvieron que obligarse a sonreír con humor ¿Para que le daban más vueltas al asunto?, Megumi había vuelto a ganar.

-Bien- Kaoru soltó un suspiro, el veinteavo de la tarde –Vayamos pues-

-¡Perfecto!- la doctora sonrió feliz -¿Y tú Misao?-

-Ya que…- la chica entonces alzó un dedo sonriente –Pero como no aguanto muy bien el alcohol ustedes se harán responsables de mí si vuelvo a rastras y gritando tonterías-

-Ni que lo digas- Megumi sonrió de medio lado y unas zorrunas orejas hicieron su aparición sobre su cabeza –La tanuki también cae rendida pronto-

-¡Oye!- Kaoru alzó un puño enfurecido -¡Que yo no sea tan borracha como tú y no este acostumbrada…!-

-Bueno, ya basta- nuevamente la mayor impuso orden –Escuchen lo que haremos-

-Esta lo tiene todo planeado- las otras dos entrecerraron los ojos hablando al mismo tiempo, se notaba que Megumi hacía tiempo no hacía esas escapadas nocturnas y se le veía muy emocionada.

-Mañana es San Valentín-

-Ya…- ¿Qué caso tenía recordárselos?, solo hacía que añoraran más a los hombres que ni se fijaban en ellas.

-Entonces mañana saldremos desde temprano, díganle a todos que volveremos tarde y así no tendremos a nadie encima-

-Ah…- Misao alzó una ceja irónica –Ni quien fuera a preguntar de todas formas-

-Lo digo por si Kenshin empezaba a ponerse de nervios, ya saben como es, luego y sale con que nos ataco un antiguo enemigo suyo, ya ven que es medio paranoico y cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor-

-¡Oye!- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-Con perdón para los presentes-

-¡Lo que sea!- Misao parecía haber recuperado su buen humor normal –Pasaremos un día movidito-

-Sí, lleven ropa normal y dinero, mucho dinero- los ojos negros de la joven brillaron con antelación a la diversión.

-Esta loca- la ninja se encogió pegándose a la kendoka –Nunca antes la había visto comportarse así, seguro se fumó algo-

-¡Cállense mensas!- la joven recuperó su habitual dignidad alzando una ceja –Es solo que hace tiempo que no salía en la noche con tanto trabajo en la clínica-

-Venir hasta Kyoto solo para emborracharme- Kaoru negó con la cabeza –Debo estar loca-

-Y encima en día de los enamorados- Misao se encogió de hombros –Somos un caso perdido-

-¡Que no!- la doctora alzó un dedo –San Valentín es día del amor y la amistad, así que las pendejas sin amor disfrutemos de la amistad-

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- la más joven entrecerró los ojos.

-Veámoslo de este modo- Kaoru sonrió ampliamente –El amor va y viene pero la amistad perdura siempre-

-¡Y el alcohol enciende el ambiente!- Misao alzó un puño victorioso al aire -¡Sake, sake, sake!-

-¡Bebamos hasta caer!- muy a su pesar la joven kendoka gritó movida por la emoción del momento.

-¡Eso!- Megumi las alentó -¡Salgamos, divirtámonos, bebamos y regresemos cayéndonos a casa!-

-Ah…- algunas miradas nerviosas fueron intercambiadas -¡Sí!- bueno ¿ya que?, su día de San Valentín no sería romántico ni nada parecido pero por lo menos se divertirían.

-¡KYOTO ESPERANOS QUE AHÍ TE VAMOS!-

**14 de Febrero (algún punto de la mañana)**

-Kenshin, amigo- Sanosuke acabado de despertar y medio aturdido se dirigió al pelirrojo que parecía muy decaído en el recibidor -¿Has visto a las chicas?, la comadreja no me ha parado gritándome hoy ni la kitsune me ha regañado por flojo-

-Ellas salieron- el joven espadachín sacudió la cabeza –No sé a donde-

-¿Se fueron?-

-Dijeron que volverían tarde-

-¿A que se referían con tarde?-

-No sé- el antiguo hittokiri encogió la barbilla hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¡Pero como!- el joven luchador abrió los ojos sorprendido -¡Es 14 de Febrero!-

-A ellas no parecía importarles-

-¡Pero acaso no le insinuaste a Jou-chan que pensabas declarártele hoy!-

-Tal vez no sea tan buena idea…- el joven esquivó la mirada de su amigo.

-¡Estas loco!- el castaño puso morros molesto –Esto sucedió porque últimamente con eso de la declaración has estado tan nervioso que ni siquiera te le acercas, la pobre Jou-chan a de haber pensado que no le interesabas-

-¡Eso nunca!- los ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos –La señorita Kaoru es lo más importante que tengo, es toda mi vida-

-¿Y a mi que?- el castaño se sentó al lado de su amigo medio incomodo –A quien se lo debes de decir es a ella, no pensaras que yo me declare por ti-

-Supongo que tienes razón- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro –Pero mucho me temo que hoy no será-

-¿A dónde habrán ido?- el de ojos marrones frunció el ceño –No me imagino que pueden hacer tres chicas solas en un día como este-

-Ah…- Kenshin bajó la mirada, él si que se lo imaginaba, tres chicas guapas en un día donde el amor se respiraba en el aire, seguro que conseguirían una cita o algo así ¡Que mal se sentía en esos momentos!, le hubiera gustado tener unos ocho años menos para poder cortejar a su Kaoru como un colegial, no como ahora que se sentía terriblemente tonto y tan increíblemente aprovechado, es decir, ella tenía 17 años ¡Le ganaba por 11 años!, tal vez Kaoru pensaba que era muy grande para ella.

-¿Y Shinomori?- una vez más Sanosuke sacó a su amigo de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que después de que las chicas se marcharan subió las escaleras de mala forma- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, no le había prestado mucha atención en esos momentos porque él mismo se sentía de la patada pero ahora que lo recordaba nunca había visto al joven ninja tan molesto.

-¿Crees que se haya molestado porque la comadreja haya salido?- el joven guerrero se cruzó de brazos –Si es así me parece que es un infantil, mira que no le hace ni el más mínimo caso y en cambio quiere tenerla controlada-

-Bueno amigo- Kenshin sonrió pacíficamente –Aoshi es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho y no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos, en caso de que sienta algo por la señorita Misao dudo mucho que sea capaz de decírselo-

-A quien me recordara…- el muchacho entonces se tiró sobre una silla soltando un enorme suspiro, la verdad él también se sentía medio desilusionado porque las chicas se hubieran ido, esperaba pasarse el día molestando a Megumi, incluso había pensado que si no se portaba muy pesada la llevaría a dar una vuelta para que no se sintiera sola ese día, pero claro, las chicas habían decidido divertirse por su cuenta las muy malditas ¿Por qué no lo habían invitado?, él no les echaría mosca, es más hasta era lo suficientemente guapo como para que se sintieran orgullosas de llevarlo como guardia ¿Por qué se habían decidido a divertirse sin él?.

Molesto el joven frunció el ceño, pero fue en ese justo instante cuando una idea luminosa llegó a su mente y una sonrisa despampanante apareció en su rostro, si la montaña no iba a él, él iría a la montaña.

-¡Kenshin amigo, me voy, vuelvo tarde, Ciao!- y sin más salió corriendo del Aoiya como si lo persiguieran bestias rabiosas y Kenshin se quedo sin saber que hacer, con una gota enrome en la nuca y tan solo como una ostra, todos se habían ido a pasar el día de San Valentín, incluso el viejo Okina había cerrado el restaurante para ir a perseguir chicas y él se quedaba ahí, con la simple compañía de Aoshi que de seguro se encontraba meditando en algún rincón ¡De verdad que no podía pasar un día peor!, aún recordaba la ultima vez que Aoshi y él habían pasado un día juntos, su trasero seguía con las secuelas de pasar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición, de ser un hombre más débil se hubiera echado a llorar.

Pero en cuanto a que Aoshi se encontraba meditando la verdad es que el pelirrojo se equivocaba por completo, de hecho el joven ninja se encontraba en pleno ejercicio del legendario arte de "rajo todo con mi espada porque estoy enfurecido" y no era para menos (al menos desde su particular punto de vista) mira que él se había esforzado tanto por ese puñetero día, había decidido que en esa fecha en particular le regresaría a su protegida todos los favores que le había hecho llevándole té al templo y procurando su bienestar, para tal fin había decidido que invitaría a la joven a algún lugar, algo no romántico pero tampoco impersonal, dar un paseo por el río, ir a algún templo, algo así.

Cuando los del dojo Kamiya le habían preguntado si tenía planes para ese día él había dicho que sí y había volteado a ver a su protegida, eso era suficiente para aclarar que sus planes tenían que ver con ella ¿no?, pero la chica había pasado olímpicamente de tomar en cuenta la indirecta, la muy insensible se había marchado apenas despuntar el día, ni siquiera lo había saludado y había salido muy nerviosa y con evidente alivio de verse alejada de su presencia ¡De la presencia de él! De él que desde que había vuelto intentaba no dar mucha lata, que no comía y se conformaba con que le llevaran una taza de té en la tarde, que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella le platicaba y que hasta se aguantaba las ganas de reírse ante los chistes tan malos que ella se empeñaba en contarle. De él que les hacía creer que meditaba todo el día para que no se preocuparan cuando en realidad lo que más le gustaba hacer era ir a echarse un clavado al río y entrenar bajo los árboles hasta que le dolían los huesos, de él que siempre la andaba siguiendo para ver que estuviera bien y que se encargaba de espantarle a los admiradores para que nadie se aprovechara de ella ¿Y ella así le pagaba?, de verdad que eso se llamaba ser muy malagradecido.

Aún gruñendo el joven ninja se dejo caer en un rincón de su habitación, ahora que se había quedado solo se sentía un poco más relajado, quizás y se estaba yendo a los extremos, total, su protegida era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su vida y si lo pensaba muy atentamente tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta de que cuando él había dicho que tenía planes dichos planes la incluían a ella… ¡Pero si había sido muy obvio!, de nuevo empezaba a sentirse alterado.

-Aoshi…- una vocecita del otro lado de la puerta.

-Himura, adelante- rápidamente recupero la calma y el control, no quería que el otro lo viera en ese estado.

-Tal parece que nos han dejado solos de nuevo- el pelirrojo entró vacilante a la habitación, había pensado en pasar su día en solitario pero eso lo había hecho sentir tan repentinamente miserable que se dijo que prefería la compañía de Aoshi aunque su trasero pagara las consecuencias después.

-Tal parece…- la ceja del joven se alzó en interrogación -¿Y Sagara?-

-Él también salió- el joven rurouni se encogió de hombros –De repente se puso muy feliz y se fue corriendo-

-Tal vez fue a seguir a las chicas- el rostro del ninja se puso serio, si él fuera algo más joven y un poco más idiota también se moriría por hacer algo así, que flojera convertirse en un hombre como él, tan recto y honorable, se notaba que Sanosuke se divertía más.

-Tal vez…- Kenshin soltó un suspiro y sus ojos violetas observaron al otro con cierta condescendencia –Todos pasaran un bonito día menos nosotros-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, las chicas han salido a divertirse, quizás Sanosuke se les una y nosotros…- el pelirrojo mostró con las manos la habitación para expresar sin palabras su punto.

-Puedes ir a buscarlas si quieres-

-¡Oro!- el joven tragó saliva –No me parece correcto seguir a la señorita Kaoru cuando a decidido salir a divertirse, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella-

-¿Y Sagara sí?- el ninja alzó nuevamente una ceja.

-Bueno, pero él no va por los mismos motivos, además las chicas ya saben como es-

-Ah…- y entonces por la mente de los dos hombres pasó el mismo pensamiento ¡Como no fueran en esos instantes el idiota, infantil, gamberro y estupido de Sanosuke Sagara!

**14 de Febrero (Algún punto de la tarde)**

-¡Ya!- Kaoru se dejo caer sobre una banca –Estoy fatigada-

-¿De que?- saltando Misao se dejó caer a su lado –No hemos hecho nada-

-¿Qué no hemos hecho nada?- Megumi que estaba despatarrada sobre el asiento se llevo una mano a la frente –Brincar al río sin motivo aparente, perseguir a unos ladrones, patear a un señor que intentaba propasarse, bailar en medio de la plaza solo porque algún músico de pacotilla cantaba una canción extraña, huir de un caballo enfurecido ¿Te parece que eso es nada?, ¡Ni siquiera hemos tomado una gota de alcohol y ya nos hemos metido en mil problemas!-

-¡Hey!- la ninja les guiñó un ojo –No deberían quejarse que casi todo lo he hecho yo solita-

-Mentira- Kaoru sonrió de medio lado –La que empezó a bailar fue Megumi-

-Y la que se lanzó sobre los ladrones fue la tanuki- las tres se observaron un momento y luego soltaron una enorme carcajada.

-Somos un caso perdido-

-Somos el peor ejemplo femenino que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra-

-Somos el intento más patético de chicas divirtiéndose "normalmente"-

-¡Bueno ya!- esta vez Megumi fue la que se puso de pie.

-Lo que es yo me he divertido bastante- Misao puso un dedo sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojillos sonriendo –Hace tiempo que no pateaba a nadie-

-Se siente bien salvar el día para variar- Kaoru se puso de pie –Y ya que comimos, ya que nos mojamos, nos ensuciamos y nos desmayamos un rato sobre una banca ¿Qué sigue?-

-Ah- los ojos de la doctora brillaron –Viene mi parte del plan, el momento en que sus ahorros desaparecen para dar paso a la noche-

-Eso no me gusto- Kaoru observó con mirada desolada su monedero.

-Ni a mi- la joven ninja soltó un suspiro.

-Cállense que es necesario, jamás nos divertiremos esta noche si andamos con estas fachas ¡Necesitamos ropa nueva!-

-Me imaginaba que algo así diría…- la kendoka negó con la cabeza pero luego sonrió, pensándolo bien hacía mucho tiempo que no se compraba un kimono nuevo.

-Ah, paso- la ninja se cruzó de brazos –Odio los kimonos y no pienso ponerme uno-

-¿Pero te agradan los vestidos extranjeros, no?- la doctora le guiñó un ojo –Vistámonos diferente, así los hombres tendrán de donde escoger-

-Solo hay un error en tu plan- Misao empezó a caminar seguida de las otras dos –No creo que tres chiquillas alocadas le llamen la atención a muchos hombres que digamos-

-Más bien huirán de nosotras- Kaoru ahogó una risa.

-Pues será de ustedes porque yo estoy como quiero- la joven de ojos negros alzó la barbilla arrogante.

-Si tan… grandota…- Kaoru se mordió los labios para no reír.

-Y tan molesta- Misao no se pudo aguantar una risita.

-Y tan, tan, tan, exasperante-

-¡Bueno ya!- la joven entrecerró los ojos –Se ve que ustedes no saben apreciar la belleza- y sin más entraron a una tienda, que horror que sus ahorros se fueran en algo tan frívolo, pero pensándolo bien una vez al año no hacía daño.

…………

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Sanosuke nunca había sido la clase de persona silenciosa que uno espera encontrarse como ninja, tampoco era discreto y mucho menos pasaba desapercibido, pero aún así tenía un solo plan en mente… encontrar, seguir, espiar y unirse a tres chicas locas en ese aburrido día de San Valentín.

Al principio había pensado que no podía ser tan difícil, quizás ese había sido el primer error que había cometido, la verdad es que de repente sentía que el día de la persecución en Tokio se estaba repitiendo solo que esta vez no tenía al fiel Yahiko a su lado ¿Por qué el niño se había quedado en Tokio a pasar el día con Tsubame?, ¡Eso era injusto!, cuando los hombres cambiaban a sus amigos por las novias era que la cosa iba mal.

Pero bueno, ya estaba ahí, ya no podía quejarse, aunque fuera solo encontraría a esas chicas, las seguiría y… por un momento alzó la barbilla y rodó los ojos, no recordaba que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer… bueno tampoco es que importara mucho.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- el joven frunció el ceño, a lo lejos unos bandidos se quejaban y decían incoherencias amarrados a un poste, unos chicos hablaban animadamente de un trío de chicas hermosas pero completamente locas que se habían metido sin más ni más al río y un poco mas cerca un viejo gimoteaba porque las chicas que le estaban atrayendo tanta clientela regresaran, lo dicho, no tenía ninguna pista del paradero de las condenadas muchachas ¿Dónde podrían haberse metido?

-Donde halle a esa Jou-chan…- corriendo el joven se dirigió al pasillo más concurrido que encontró, donde había mucha gente también había muchas chicas, de verdad que no entendía el afán de las mujeres por las aglomeraciones, todas charlando y gritando yendo juntas de compras, era un mundo extraño donde los hombres hechos y derechos como él no se hallaban del todo.

-¡Ey kitsune!- gritó por el hipotético caso de que se encontraran en ese lugar y lo oyeran pero las mujeres presentes solo lo miraron con mala cara y siguieron sus asuntos.

-Que fastidio- el joven entonces se recargó en un poste, había caminado mucho y ya le dolían los juanetes pero no podía regresar derrotado al Aoiya ¡No!, encontraría a esas condenadas chamacas y las obligaría a unirlo a su reinado de maldad y terror ¡Sí!, las forzaría a incluirlo en sus planes porque sin Yahiko se sentía muy solito y Kenshin y Aoshi eran los hombres mas sosos y aburridos de todo el planeta.

-¿Dónde estarán?- se pasó por un puesto de adornos para el cabello, echó ojo por las tiendas de comida, se dio una vuelta por la tienda de ropa femenina y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo cuando escuchó que entre susurros las dependientas empezaban a comentar que de seguro que el muchachito en cuestión era "raro"

Ya con la hombría en duda, cansado, sudado y medio frustrado empezó a idear el maravilloso, estupendo y magistral plan de subirse a un techo y otear desde las alturas cuando una vocecita conocida lo hizo girarse con emoción para posteriormente quedar completamente de piedra.

-Me siento rara- Misao vestida con botas a la rodilla y un vestido extranjero que parecía apretarle la cintura hasta puntos inimaginables caminaba dando pequeños saltitos y poniéndose una mano fatalista en la frente.

-Como si estuviera disfrazada o algo así- Kaoru que vestía un kimono largo y sumamente fino alzó una mano intentando que la tela le dejara libres las manos y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Esto se llama ser femeninas queridas- Megumi que era quien llevaba la ropa más atrevida les guiñó un ojo a las otras dos.

-A mi me parece ser idiota- la joven ninja tomó aire y tragó saliva haciendo una falsa cara de desesperación –No puedo respirar-

-Ni quien te crea- Kaoru rió por lo bajo –La dependienta dijo que el vestido ni mandado a hacer, que seguramente tienes la cintura mas pequeña de todo Japón-

-Eso es querida, porque todo en ella es pequeño- Megumi se echó el cabello hacía atrás alzando una ceja y la ninja entrecerró los ojos girando hacía ella.

-¿Quieres meterte conmigo?-

-¡Basta!- Kaoru que nuevamente tenía problemas con el enorme kimono negó con la cabeza –No podemos tener peleas internas en este día-

-Lo que sea- sonriendo nuevamente Misao le pasó un dedito por el brazo a la doctora observándola con picardía –Meg va a acostarse con alguien esta noche-

-¡Sueñas!- la joven frunció el ceño ruborizándose –Pasaremos una noche movidita pero nada más-

-¡Uy, uy!- ambas chicas le hicieron bulla a la mayor señalándola con un dedo –Meg se va a besar esta noche con un desconocido-

-Esa es la idea- esta vez la doctora sonrió plenamente –Y ustedes también lo harán-

-Pero que quede entre nosotras- Misao soltó un suspiro –No sé porque estoy haciendo esto pero prometo una cosa- las tres se observaron un momento.

-¡PROMETO NO ARREPENTIRME!- y chocaron palmas para cerrar el trato sin darse cuenta de que cierto joven de mirada castaña las observaba con el rostro desencajado y con ganas de correr hacía ellas y zarandearlas hasta que reaccionara, sobre todo a Megumi ¿Qué se creía diciendo que se besaría con un extraño?, esas chicas estaban locas por completo pero… un pálido rubor ganó sus mejillas y se sintió increíblemente tonto, la verdad es que las tres lucían hermosas, realmente demasiado… incluso se sentía insignificante a su lado.

-¡Bien, vayamos al bar!-

-Pero aún es temprano…- Misao observó el cielo, según sus cálculos cuando mucho eran las ocho de la noche.

-¡Que importa!- la doctora las jaló a ambas y las chicas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dar un gritito y seguirla, pero Sanosuke hizo una cosa muy diferente, ahora su plan ya no era el mismo, no iba a seguirlas, no iba a pedirles que lo unieran a la diversión, no, les iba a enseñar a esas chicas que con los hombres no se juega y para eso necesitaba la cooperación de ciertos fósiles de museo, quizás y con la visión que estaba presenciando en esos momentos los otros dos despertaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin había pasado un día de lo más aburrido en compañía de Aoshi, habían bebido té, habían intercambiado algunas historias del pasado y luego se habían sentado en el pasillo viendo a los pajaritos piar sobre las ramas de los árboles dándose cuenta con pesar que sin batallas y las chicas cerca ellos dos no servían de mucho.

Suspirando el pelirrojo estaba por decirle al ninja que sería buena idea ir preparando algo de cenar cuando unos pasos apresurados hicieron a ambos levantar la cabeza ¿Sería que las chicas habían vuelto?

-¡Kenshin, Shinomori!- no, se trataba de Sanosuke pero parecía realmente perturbado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Kenshin se puso inmediatamente de pie -¿Algo malo les sucedió a las chicas?-

-¡Que algo malo!- los ojos castaños del joven parecían arrojar chispas -¡Lo que esas condenadas muchachas necesitan son unos hombres que las frenen!-

-Amigo…- el espadachín puso una mueca extraña en su rostro –Creo que no te estoy entendiendo-

-¡¿Piensan quedarse aquí sentados mientras esas chicas van a divertirse?!-

-No soy la clase de enfermo controlador que le negaría algo así a Misao- el joven ninja tomó su taza y bebió un largo sorbo con calma.

-¡Ah!- el guerrero entonces alzó una ceja –Entonces supongo que ni te va ni te viene que las chicas se hayan metido en un bar de mala muerte y planeen emborracharse y besarse con el primer idiota que les salga al paso-

-¡¿Oro?!- Kenshin abrió los ojos a extremos inimaginables y la taza de té cayó al suelo sin que en el rostro de Aoshi se viera ninguna expresión.

-¡Lo sabía!- el castaño señaló acusadoramente a sus amigos -¡A ustedes dos les importa lo que hagan las chicas, vamos!, debemos detenerlas-

-Pero…- Kenshin tragó saliva, él amaba con todo el corazón a Kaoru, pero si ella no sentía lo mismo…

-¡Nada de peros!- Sanosuke saltó -¡Deberías aprender a Shinomori que ya va camino hacía allá con sus kodachis bien preparadas y una mirada de asesino y…- en el rostro de ambos jóvenes surgió una enorme gota de sudor.

-¡Eh Shinomori espera!, ¡Ese no es el plan!-

**14 de Febrero (Noche en un bar)**

-Me siento tonta, tonta, lo que se dice tonta- medio escondida tras unas flores y sentada sumamente sonrojada Kaoru miraba insistentemente a su regazo como si no hubiera una cosa más importante en aquel lugar.

-Ni que lo digas- Misao murmuró por lo bajo apretándose las manos, se sentía realmente perdida, nunca había estado en un lugar así, había muchos hombres y casi ninguna mujer además de ellas, a lo lejos se oía la patética canción de algunos músicos desafinados.

-¡Vamos tontas!- Megumi las golpeó en la cabeza a las dos –Esta noche estamos de cacería, buscamos al amor-

-Entre estos viejos feos y gordos lo dudo mucho- Kaoru se encogió aún más en su silla, se sentía pequeña, insignificante y bastante intimidada por el aire que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

-En algún momento entrara un bombón y entonces lo atacaremos-

-Creo que sueñas- la joven Okashira se escondió tras el vaso de sake que ni siquiera había probado en toda la velada, un hombre mayor y feo del otro lado del salón le había guiñado un ojo.

-Pues en ese caso, tomemos, vamos, vamos, entre más borrachas más atractivos los hombres-

-Esto me suena patético- la joven kendoka se llevó lentamente el vaso de alcohol a los labios y apenas le dio un besito antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Ustedes son las patéticas- Megumi empezaba a sulfurarse, tenía que hacer que esas dos entraran en ambiente y si tenía que retarlas o insultarlas para que eso sucediera bienvenido fuera el método –Mira que ni siquiera acabar un vaso de sake, eso si que es ser una niña, ya veo porque "sus" hombres ni las pelan-

-¡Oye!- ambas jovencitas saltaron molestas.

-Recuerda que a Ken le gusta tomar y en cuanto a Shinomori ¿No prefirió irse con alguien más antes que quedarse a pasar el día con una niña?- bien, la mujer si que sabía darles donde más dolía, ambas tragaron saliva entre el dolor y el resentimiento, ahí estaban ellas, como almas en pena en un bar, sin divertirse por estar pensando en hombres que ni al caso.

-¡Es cierto!- Misao gritó, tomó el vaso con decisión y lo apuró de un solo golpe.

-¡Hoy no voy a llorar por Kenshin!- Kaoru hizo lo propio con su vaso y el resultado fue que ambas abrieran los ojos sorprendidas, quien hubiera dicho que tomarse un vaso de sake de jilo provocara tan estimulante efecto.

-¡Otro!- y ante el grito jubiloso Megumi sonrió de medio lado, esa noche ella se divertiría y aunque al principio no quisieran, haría que esas dos se divirtieran con ella.

-¡Porque Kenshin es un necio!- la kendoka apuró el vaso.

-¡Porque Aoshi-sama es ciego a mis sentimientos!- Misao hizo lo propio pero luego ambas chicas giraron la vista maliciosa hacía Megumi, mira que ellas sabían que la mayor las estaba manipulando y por eso mismo no se quedaría tan fresca.

-¿Qué?- la doctora frunció el ceño nerviosa.

-¿Y tú que?-

-Di algo-

-A mi nadie me va ni me viene- la orgullosa mujer alzó la barbilla.

-Para mi que esta es rara- Misao murmuró por lo bajo y cierta joven de ojos negros dejo escapar humo por las orejas.

-¡Soy hermosa y puedo tener a quien quiera a mi lado y…!-

-Y estas tan sola como nosotras- Kaoru le sonrió amablemente –Si nos vamos a emborrachar como locas hoy por lo menos deberías sincerarte con nosotras-

-¡Eso, eso!- Misao asintió vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Bueno…- argh, eso era idiota, ella era una mujer hermosa, preparada, capaz, fuerte, no había ido a llorar por un hombre como esas dos sino a conseguir el beso de algún tipo interesante.

-Te permito llorar porque mi Kenshin te pela menos que a mi- Kaoru le dio unas "cariñosas" palmaditas en la espalda y ese fue el detonante para que la mujer explotara.

-¡Ese pelirrojo ya no es nada para mi!, ¡Lo que yo necesito es un hombre fuerte, grande, que pueda abrazarme y hacerme sentir protegida, alguien tan alto que me sea posible apoyar mi oreja en su pecho escuchando su alocado corazón por mi!-

-Ah…- tanto Misao como Kaoru parpadearon.

-¡Un hurra por Sanosuke!-

-¡No hablaba de él idiotas!-

-¡Arriba Sanosuke!-

-¡Son odiosas!- la joven doctora gruñó y se acabó de un trago su vaso de sake, eso que después se sintió algo mareada, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el alcohol cuando se toma de golpe.

-¡Ea, ea!- Misao subió un piecito calzado con una preciosa bota sobre la silla -¡Venga, venga, esto esta muerto!-

-¡Sí eso!- Kaoru se puso de pie, el sake que llevaba en la mano desapareció como por arte de magia -¿Venimos a divertirnos o a morirnos?- los hombres presentes no obstante se echaron para atrás parpadeando, esas chicas eran hermosas pero se veían medio peligrosas.

-¡Que sí, que sí!- Misao empezó a tararear alguna canción, su bota taconeando sobre la silla.

-Hombres maricas- Kaoru alzó una ceja y entonces Megumi notó con horror que sus dos amigas no soportaban el alcohol ni medianamente bien, ambas ya estaban en el estado "soy feliz y el mundo brilla".

-Oigan momentito- la joven de ojos negros se puso de pie –No hagan eso idiotas que van a asustarlos-

-¡Maricas que no fueran!- Kaoru frunció el ceño, su preciosa boca formando un mohín, a lo lejos los músicos empezaron a tocar algo que parecía un tango decadente.

-¡Quiero bailar!- Misao sonrió sensualmente a la nada y Megumi se llevo una mano a la cabeza ¡Buena la había hecho!, ahora a saber en que se metía con ese par.

-¡Oigan, oigan!- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos como queriendo ver algo en medio de ese salón atiborrado de hombres y humo -¿No es ese Saito?-

-¿El lobo?- Misao bajó el pie de la silla y se hizo visera con una mano para alcanzar a ver.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Megumi parpadeó y fue en ese instante que algo extraño paso, Misao echó a correr, sus botitas haciendo un taconeo por todo el salón y cuando el policía giraba con un vaso de sake en mano para volver a su mesa la jovencita se echó sobre él pasándole las manos por la cintura y pegando su rostro a su pecho.

-¡SA-I-TO!- el aludido por un momento abrió grandes los ojos y tragó saliva obviamente agarrado fuera de base pero luego su rostro de sorpresa pasó rápidamente a una marcada extrañeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí mocosa?-

-¡Saito, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- ella no parecía escucharlo.

-¿Y el cubo de hielo?-

-Se fue con otra, dice que soy muy pequeña para él- en sus ojos esmeralda brillaron lagrimas –Fue muy malo, yo que siempre lo había querido-

-Ah…- el hombre llevó una mano a su hombro intentando quitársela de encima –Lo lamento por ti pero no deberías estar aquí sola, además…- iba a agregar que vistiendo tan bonita se metería en problemas pero decidió ahorrarse la vergüenza de decir semejante cosa, que remedio, ese día cuando debería estar disfrutando con su mujer se había tenido que quedar en Kyoto por unos problemas con la yakuza y arruinados sus planes originales había decidido ir a tomar un trago, al parecer ni eso podría hacer en paz, ahora tendría que cuidar de una muy, pero muy tomada comadreja.

-¡Eh Saito!- la chica lo volvió a llamar, estaba tan cerca que empezó a sentirse incomodo, mira que siempre la había visto como una simple niña pero ahora… de seguro que si el nombrado cubo de hielo la viera en esos instantes hasta él se derretiría.

-¿Qué?- gruñó en respuesta tomándola de la mano, algunos hombres cercanos empezaban a verlos con curiosidad.

-Nada, que aunque te diga de cosas me caes bien, eres un buen tipo- la chica sonrió ampliamente y el entrecerró los ojos, podía parecer mayor con esa ropa pero mentalmente era una cría.

-Tú tampoco me caes tan mal- empezó a llevarla hacía afuera, lo mejor sería regresarla al Aoiya y que ahí se hicieran cargo de ella.

-¡Espera!- la chica se resistió y volteó a la mesa donde aguardaban sus amigas –Si tu te vas yo me quedo ¿Ves?-

-Ah…- él entonces la soltó, la mujer del idiota de Battousai y la mujer fabricante de opio esperaban en una mesa.

-¿No te quedas un ratito?- la chica le guiñó un ojo infantilmente –De seguro que tu mujer te ha dejado, no te sientas mal, a nosotras tampoco nos ha llegado el amor-

-No es eso- gruñó molesto pero de todas formas la siguió, ahora que su habilidosa mente iba formando un plan empezaba a divertirse, iba a jugar con esas chicas y pasaría un Valentín de lo lindo.

-¡Ah!- en cuanto llegaron a la mesa Kaoru se encogió gritando.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Por qué lo trajiste Misao?, le tengo miedo-

-¡Oye!- en la frente del antiguo Shinsen surgió una venita que latía como un tic nervioso.

-¡Es que quiere matar a mi Kenshin y es cruel y…!-

-Pero su mujer lo ha dejado así que habrá que aceptarlo- Misao asintió con la cabeza como dando por zanjado el asunto y el policía giró hacía Megumi que parecía ser la única en sus sanos cabales.

-No hagas caso de la cría y una pregunta ¿Por qué las has traído aquí?-

-Ah…- la joven se sintió al descubierto pero rápidamente cambió a una postura defensiva -¿Cómo sabes que no fueron ellas las de la idea?-

-Son niñas- el lobo alzó una ceja –Y están loquitas pero hacer algo como esto solo puedo habérsete ocurrido a ti-

-Bueno lo que sea- la mujer soltó un suspiro –Pensaba divertirme pero creo que volveré arrastrando a ambas-

-Hay un remedio para tu mal- los ojos dorados brillaron con picardía –Toma hasta la muerte tú también y entonces chillas y haces tontería y media como ellas-

-Nunca seguiría un consejo tuyo- la mujer suspiró –Pero medidas desesperadas…-

-¡Ey, ey, ey!- Misao volvió a gritar, su botita taconeando sobre la silla y sus manos en la cintura –Que mal que cantan estos músicos-

-Ni que lo digas- Kaoru echó el cabello de su rostro hacía atrás y entonces Saito alzó una ceja, la mujer de Battousai era por mucho la más bonita de las tres y mira que no había a quien irle entre esas bellezas.

-Podrían hacer algo- Saito se levantó sonriendo de medio lado, iba a divertirse muchísimo –Conozco a un tipo aquí que canta de maravilla pero solo lo hace cuando unas chicas muy lindas aceptan bailar-

-Pues que desgracia- Misao se dejo caer sobre la silla –No veo muchas chicas guapas por aquí-

-Cierto- Kaoru asintió.

-¿Y ustedes por que no?- el lobo alzó nuevamente una ceja.

-No creo que tu amigo nos encuentre guapas- Misao alzó un dedito explicativo y luego se puso a contar con los dedos de su otra mano –No le parecemos bonitas ni a Himura ni a mi Aoshi-sama ni al Tori-Atama, ni…-

-Porque los muy idiotas no saben lo que tienen- el policía las tomó a ambas de la mano y Megumi observó la escena horrorizada ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese mal nacido?

-Creo que no te entiendo- Misao sacudió la cabeza, se sentía muy feliz pero definitivamente el piso debería de dejar de moverse tanto o la haría caer.

-Ni yo- Kaoru frotándose un ojo giró la vista a su alrededor, los hombres parecían verla con mucha atención.

-Quédense aquí, ahorita vuelvo- el hombre se fue dejándolas a ellas riendo por el decorado del escenario y Megumi que se sentía nerviosa por tanto hombre y que empezaba a pensar que aquello había sido mala idea se acercó a ellas jalándolas.

-Vamonos de aquí-

-¿A dónde?-

-Al Aoiya-

-¡No, no!- Misao sacudió la cabeza –No quiero volver para ver a Aoshi-sama con su cita-

-Ni yo a Kenshin ignorándome-

-¡Todo listo!- Saito volvió sonriendo campante –El escenario es suyo chicas-

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!- Megumi lo jaló de la playera observándolo con horror y furia -¡Este lugar esta lleno de hombres, se les van a echar encima!-

-Creí que eso querían-

-¡Sabes bien que no!- la doctora estaba que reventaba, el amigo de Saito parecía más que complacido con las chicas y empezó a sacar acordes enloquecedores de su guitarra al tiempo que su varonil voz llenaba el lugar.

-No les pasara nada- el lobo volvió a sonreír –Te prometo que cuidare de ellas-

-¡Tú y cuantos!- la mujer frunció el ceño encolerizada.

-No hará falta pero no creas que hago esto solo para mi egocéntrica diversión-

-¡¿Entonces?!-

-Los vi afuera-

-¿De que demonios hablas?, ¿A quien viste?-

-No tardaran en entrar y entonces…-

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!- Megumi saltó furiosa pero entonces la luz se volvió casi nada y solo las chicas y el guapo músico quedaron con luz.

-_La encontré sola en un bar- _el músico empezó a cantar, los hombres a aullar, Megumi a observar todo horrorizada y las chicas a bailar, Misao dando vueltas, moviendo la estrecha cintura y Kaoru más lentamente, sensualmente.

-_Sentí el embrujo de su mirar…- _la luz decadente, las chicas bailando, con la mirada divertida, los hombres queriendo alcanzarlas.

-_¡Me enloquece cuando baila, camina no puedo parar, esa mujer me va a matar!- _unos atrevidos intentaron alcanzar sus piernas pero Misao los alejó de una patada en medio de su extraño, sensual y borracho baile.

-Ya vienen…- Saito estaba tan divertido que Megumi alzó una ceja sintiéndose realmente ignorada –Tal vez debería hacer algo también por ti- el lobo le guiñó un ojo y la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Que te crees que…!- estuvo a punto de soltarle una cachetada pero no fue necesario porque antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la lobuna mejilla el lobo la soltó y esquivó ágilmente un furioso puñetazo dirigido a su rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces con Megumi?!-

-Deberías cuidar más lo que te importa- el hombre sonrió de lo más divertido y se alejó perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¡Sanosuke!- la joven doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Seguirlas que más!- el muchacho seguía furioso -¿Qué demonios hacía el lobo contigo?-

-Pues… joderme la vida creo- o arreglármela pensó para sus adentros, la verdad Sanosuke no estaba nada mal.

-¡Ay, no!- el muchacho la tomó por la mano en un acto reflejo y pasó saliva, de tan enojado como estaba no había notado el "espectáculo" que habían montado sus amigas y había ciertos hombres en ese lugar a los que no les iba a gustar nada el teatrito.

-No me digas que Ken y Shinomori…- Megumi apretó la mano de Sanosuke.

-Si- el muchacho sonrió nerviosamente –Esperemos que no maten a nadie-

-¡¿Cómo que esperemos?!-

-¡_Quiero calmar mi ser, de su boca beber, sentirme su dueño tan solo una vez!- _el músico seguía, Misao llevaba ambas manos a su nuca, los hombros asomándose coquetos, su cintura moviéndose en seductores círculos, Kaoru por su parte había abierto la parte inferior del kimono porque no la dejaba moverse bien y ahora sus piernas se asomaban coquetas, sus pies descalzos sobre la tarima.

Y dos hombres que primero habían abierto con horror los ojos, que luego habían saltado enfurecidos dejando escapar toda su ira asesina, que por un momento habían pensado en asesinar a todos los hombres presentes que se habían atrevido a ver lo que era suyo pero que finalmente no habían podido ser inmunes a la música, a los encantos de las chicas, a su sensual, alocado y borracho baile.

Con timidez, casi como un adolescente Aoshi se acercó hasta el escenario, su protegida llevaba el cabello suelto, las botas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, el vestido que apretaba su cintura ¡Que estrecha tenía la cintura!, parecía una muñeca de las que vendían los extranjeros y sus mejillas tan sonrojadas, sus hombros que se asomaban ¡Y esos movimientos!, eran diez veces más atrevidos que los de Kaoru.

Con la boca abierta, con los ojos violetas que no podían despegarse de ella Kenshin avanzó aventando gente, golpeando hombres, tropezando, ¿Era esa preciosura su Kaoru?, ¿Era esa hermosa mujer su flor de jazmín?, ¿Cómo no había notado antes lo sensual que era, lo terriblemente atrayente?, la había amado desde siempre pero esta era la primera vez que al verla sentía un irresistible deseo.

-_¡Porque ella es todas las mujeres en una mujer!- _el músico seguía y entonces uno de los hombres trepó a la tarima, era un joven, guapo… muy guapo… Misao lo miró medio mareada ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Megumi?, ¿Besar al primer extraño bien parecido que viera?

-_Yo puse el deseo, ella puso el control- _y así sin más cuando él se acercó a ella bailando, tocándola apenas con el contorno de los dedos ella lo jaló de la camisa y besó sus labios, unos labios carnosos, firmes, sensuales.

-_¡Jugar contigo es un placer!- _y él le contestó con una pasión arrolladora, tomándola entre sus brazos, pegándola a su musculoso pecho.

-Eres hermosa- susurró contra su oreja y ella rió sin dejar de moverse.

-Tu tampoco estas mal- se sentía como en un remolino, todo daba vueltas, sentía todo su cuerpo clamándole que siguiera, que no parara.

-Te deseo- el hombre volvió a susurrar contra su oreja, pegándola a él, sujetándola por la cintura y la espalda.

-Que bien, pero si intentas algo raro te pateare- le sonrió aún sensualmente.

-Eres mía-

-No soy de nadie- y entonces él volvió a besarla, metiendo su lengua en su boca, haciéndola enrojecer, abajo los hombres aullaban por el encendido espectáculo, golpeaban con el pie en el suelo y vitoreaban al hombre sobre la tarima.

-Si no eres de nadie entonces déjame ser tuyo- su voz sensual, su aliento caliente, su cuerpo musculoso y alto, tanto que tenía que abrir las piernas para estar a su altura.

-Supongo que eso esta bien- la joven ninja entonces sacudió la cabeza, le estaba llegando un olor muy fuerte a madera y hierbas, un olor que ella recordaba.

-¿Ya no bailas?- él la cargó, podía sentir sus femeninas formas contra él, su cabello largo y oscuro cayendo sobre su brazo. 

-Me resultas conocido…- la joven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A quien te recuerdo?-

-Al hombre que amaba- su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su brazo, podía ver sus ojos azules como el mismísimo mar y eso por alguna razón empezaba a adormecerla, como si el estar al lado de ese atractivo muchacho la calmara, como si él fuera su meta.

-Te equivocas- él volvió a besarla, para ella fue como si el mundo diera vueltas, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza –No soy el hombre que amabas, soy el que amabas, el que amas y el que amaras-

-Que seguridad- ella entonces se acurrucó contra él –Llévame al Aoiya, es un restaurante, creo que empiezo a sentirme mareada-

-No tienes que decirme lo que es el Aoiya, yo vivo ahí también-

-A que bueno- y sin más se dejo olvidar entre esos musculosos brazos.

-¡Ay por Dios!- Kaoru hacía rato que había dejado de bailar, cierto que estaba borracha pero no lo suficiente como para no saber reconocer a Aoshi Shinomori cuando lo veía y si el ninja estaba ahí…

-Señorita Kaoru-

-¡Kenshin!- tragó saliva sintiéndose acorralada, se sentía infinitamente mal, avergonzada porque su amado pelirrojo la encontrara en tal estado, profundamente nerviosa y con el estomago echó un nudo.

-Señorita Kaoru ¿Por qué esta aquí?- él seguía pareciendo tan amable y poco personal como siempre.

-¡Pues porque tú no me haces caso, ni creas que te voy a estar esperando toda la vida!- momento ¿Qué había sido eso?, no lo había querido decir en realidad, simplemente había salido de sus labios, abajo los hombres empezaron a hacerle bulla al pelirrojo y a decir frases que sonaban como "ven bonita que yo te consuelo", Kenshin sin embargo pasó olímpicamente de ellos.

-Señorita Kaoru vuelva conmigo al Aoiya, no se siente bien-

-¡¿Qué vuelva contigo?!- la jovencita se llevó una mano a la cintura, se estaba sintiendo mareada y todo eso pero aún así le quedaba bastante dignidad -¡Estarás loco!-

-Señorita Kaoru se encuentra indispuesta…- el joven intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella se zafó hábilmente.

-Lárgate Kenshin Himura, no necesito que me estés cuidando como si fueras mi padre-

-Tiene razón- el joven bajó la mirada al suelo, por dentro la joven sintió que le había hecho daño pero… no se arrepentiría, eso era lo único que habían prometido, que no se arrepentirían de nada de lo que hicieran esa noche.

-Si tengo razón puedes irte…- "yendo" iba a agregar pero en ese instante el pelirrojo la tomó por la nuca en un movimiento imposible de prever y la besó con una fiereza que jamás le había conocido, con un deseo que jamás había podido creer posible en un hombre tan amable y tierno como él.

-¡Mjm!- ella abrió los ojos intentando zafarse, los hombres abajo habían vuelto a aullar cosas como "¡Eso!", "¡Enséñale quien manda!" y "¡Vamos pelirrojo, dómala!", Kenshin los oía y se deleitaba, tenía a la mujer mas hermosa de todo Japón entre brazos y aunque la chica peleaba desesperadamente por zafarse con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados él no la iba a dejar ir, no, porque ella también lo quería, estaba seguro.

Abajo los gritos volvían a incrementarse "¡Eso campeón!", "¡No la dejes ir!", "¡Enséñale que con los hombres no se juega!" y él que la besaba con mas ansías y ella que lo aventaba con más fuerza, que negaba con los ojos, que le hacía llamados desesperados con la cabeza y entonces…

-¡Puaj!- se arqueó y vomitó sobre él, Kenshin se echó hacía atrás con el rostro morado, los hombres abajo pusieron ojos de puntito y aún con las manos en alto como estaban vitoreando se callaron al instante mientras un viento helado los envolvía.

-Te estaba diciendo…- la chica se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas –Te estaba diciendo que me sentía mal y que quería vomitar-

-Ah…- por unos agobiantes segundos todo fue silencio y entonces una risa de lo más desenfrenada se dejo oír y todos giraron a donde un hombre vestido con uniforme policiaco se sostenía de un banco arqueado por un ataque de hilaridad.

-¡Hubieses visto, que cara a puesto el idiota de Himura!- no podía parar de reír, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía -¡Y la cara de celos que se ha aventado el Tori-Atama!, ¡Y el bailecito que se echó el cubo de hielo frente a medio mundo!- el hombre estaba que se hacía de tanto reír -¡Este a sido por mucho el mejor San Valentín de mi vida!-

-¡HAJIME!- en el anteriormente ruidoso bar ahora se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca y el mencionado jefe de policía giró la vista con un ojo cerrado, ahora si que se le podía aplicar el famoso dicho "me lleva la que me trajo"

-Tokio…cariño…-

-¡Dijiste que no ibas conmigo por un trabajo!, ¡No porque vinieras a burlarte de tus amigos a un bar!-

-Espera cariño, escucha…-

-¡Y encima dices que es el mejor San Valentín de tu vida cuando yo me esfuerzo tanto siempre porque lo pases bien!-

-Amor yo…-

-¡Abrase visto un hijo de loba como tú y yo que…!- la hermosa mujer siguió gritando, Aoshi con Misao dormida en brazos salió sonriendo tenuemente y sin despedirse, Kaoru y Kenshin después de decidir que estaban en una muy cómica situación salieron tomados de la mano, aunque el pelirrojo lo había echó porque de otra manera su hermosa prometida se hubiera caído de bruces (estaba tomada de tal manera…), Sanosuke y Megumi se besaban tras de algún poste y los hombres que se habían divertido como nunca en esa, su vieja cantina, siguieron viendo el encuentro de telenovela entre una pareja de casados en donde el hombre sudaba y la mujer estaba presta a fusilarlo con la mirada, lo dicho, nunca habían pasado una noche de Valentín mas divertida.

=**fin=**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno este año no podía faltar el especial de San Valentín, un poco carrereado porque se me había olvidado y lo hice de ultimo minuto je,je. La canción que use es de Ricky Martín "She bangs" No se preocupen, ya sigo con Personalidades, pasen un hermoso día de los enamorados Ciao


End file.
